


The Guessing Game

by Briarwitch



Category: Hello From the Magic Tavern (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarwitch/pseuds/Briarwitch
Summary: This is my contribution to the "Banging Buds!" segment of the podcast.





	The Guessing Game

“Sorry I’m late,” Usidore said, sliding into his usual chair at the table.

“Uh, Arnie’s not even here yet,” Chunt said, drumming a set of long, furless fingers on the tabletop.

Usidore blinked at Chunt’s fingers and looked more closely at his friend’s face. “Chunt, you’ve changed!”

“Yep,” Chunt said, though with less enthusiasm than usual. “Yep, yep, yep.” He stared intently at the ceiling, seemingly trying to avoid Usidore’s gaze.

“Magnificent,” Usidore said, leaning back to better take in his friend’s new form. “Let me look at you.” He pointed one long, bony finger at Chunt. “You had sex with a Wizard, didn’t you?”

“Ah, nope.”

Usidore frowned and lowered his finger. “A fat elf?”

“Uh-uh.”

“Ah,” Usidore winked slyly and gave Chunt a mischievous grin. “A half-ling with an overactive pituitary gland. Chunt you rascal.”

“No.”

Usidore frowned deeply, his brow’s knitting together, beetle black eyes scrutinizing his friend’s new form. Chunt squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze—a clue in and of itself.

“A bald ape,” Usidore finally intoned.

“Mmm, closer,” Chunt said.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late,” Arnie gasped, sliding into his chair. “I, uh, overslept.”

Usidore glance at his other friend. “Arnie…” he said.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve got badger fur in your teeth.”


End file.
